X My Heart and Hope To Die
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: Sorry for the cheesy title, I just wanted an excuse to write a bad Red X pun. This story is set after Trouble In Tokyo and focusses on who the mysterious Red X really is.


Ever since they'd got back from Tokyo the Titans had been kept busy. There had been a massive jail break lead by none other than Red X. This particular villain was very difficult to deal with as he only did what was right for him, meaning he did good things _and _bad things occasionally lending Robin a hand before being a criminal. It confused the hero to no end.

However the worst part of having such a busy time was that Robin and Starfire rarely managed to spend any time alone together. Something always cropped up. Asides from their kiss Robin felt he'd got nowhere with the relationship and could tell that Starfire felt the same. That was when he had an idea. One that would allow him to see Star and catch Red X simultaneously.

Robin glanced at the map in front of him and analysed the pattern. He drew a large red X on the shopping centre downtown.

"X marks the spot." he smiled.

Back in the living room of Titan tower everything was normal. Beast Boy was being ruthlessly beaten by Cyborg at videogames, Raven was attempting to meditate and Starfire was feeding Silky.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled as he lost yet another round.

Raven opened one eye and sighed in irritation.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg shouted.

"Re-match?"

That was when Robin walked in.

"I know where Red X is going to strike next!" he announced triumphantly.

The team cheered at this news.

"I can't wait to kick that dude's but!" said Cyborg happily. "Do we have a plan?"

"Yes. We all know from our last few encounters with X that he's going to send out distractions of his own. Raven, Beast Boy and you Cyborg, are going to see to the criminals he sends our way."

"What about you?"

"I created Red X, I should be the one to stop him."

"You can't do that on your own!" Raven exclaimed.

"I won't be." Robin reassured before turning to Starfire. "Starfire, will you come on a stakeout with me?"

"Yes!" she squealed jumping at the chance to spend more time with her boyfriend.

"Aw how come she gets to go?" whined Beast Boy.

Cyborg was not stupid. He saw the way Robin and Starfire looked at each other.

"Excuse us a minute."

Cyborg dragged Beast Boy with him round the corner.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you blind! We've been so busy tracking Red X as a group those two haven't had time for quality time!" he hissed.

"So? None of us have!" Beast Boy argued.

Cyborg sighed.

"You just spent two hours playing video games with me."

"So? Robin spent –"

"Two hours working out where X was going to strike next."

"But Starfire –"

"Has had her hands full with finding more food for Silky."

"Point taken." Beast Boy admitted.

The pair walked back round the corner together.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked.

"Yep. Cyborg was just begging me for a re-match."

The tall man glared down at his accomplice who quivered slightly under his gaze.

"Ri-ght." murmured Raven.

"So what time should we start steaking out Robin?" asked Starfire.

"As soon as possible. We may know where he'll be but not when he'll arrive." He took Starfire's hand. "It's a date."

She giggled gleefully. Beast Boy opened his mouth but before he could say anything –

"You two best get your things." interrupted cyborg.

Starfire raced out of the room pulling Robin along behind her. A huge smile was spread across her face. Robin looked a little surprised, but happy nonetheless. Cyborg let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice save." commented Raven.

Beast Boy noticed the look she was giving him.

"What? All I was going to say was –" he sighed, realising there was no way he could win this argument. "– never mind."

Robin and Starfire speedily got to the location and sat together on his bike eating dinner. They'd bought a takeaway on the way over. So far there was no sign of Red X. Starfire was viciously devouring her meal. Robin smiled at her ferocious appetite and took a bit of his food.

"Mmph!"

"What?"

Starfire swallowed and then spoke.

"You look tired Robin."

"That tends to happen when I'm onto something." he sighed.

They both knew how obsessive Robin could get. Once it had nearly killed him.

"Well now we've found him." said Starfire.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to let X get away this time!"

"No, I mean he's right there!" she said pointing at an escalator.

Sure enough Red X was on the metallic steps, costume and all, carrying various stolen goods.

"He must've targeted the shops upstairs first." Robin realised.

Angrily he ran towards the escalator and aimed a grapple hook at a part of wall near Red X. He used it to swing towards the enemy but X simply pulled the hook from the wall and Robin was tumbling. He grabbed onto a part of the escalator and dangled. Then a whooshing noise zipped past him. Starfire had taken to the air. Robin used this opportunity to climb up onto the escalator. For a moment he watched Starfire throw her beams at Red X but the villain was agile and fast. Robin raced up the escalator and threw a few punches at him. Most of them missed but one connected; X was sent sprawling back.

"Why did you let those criminals out of jail?" Robin shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" chuckled Red X jumping to his feet.

Robin tried to punch the villain again but now X was retaliating and Robni was kept busy with defence. Starfire watched on from above, afraid to shoto in case she hit Robin with one of her bolts. Unfortunately X seemed to notice this and threw a red X at her. Taken by surprise Starfire fell, letting out a muted squeak.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

He ran to the edge of the escalator but a kick from Red X sent him back several steps.

"Believe it or not I'm not just here for the kicks." said X, smiling.

"Then what do you want?" Robin asked.

"You're lousy at this when you're tired." Red X removed his mask. Robin gaped. "I just wanted to show you the truth. Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

Too shocked to even form a response, Robin was too slow to react when a red X was placed on his costume. He collapsed in pain as it electrocuted him.

Red X stepped off at the bottom of the escalator, waved goobye and left the shopping centre. Robin blacked out.

"Robin? Robin!" said an alarmed voice.

He gingerly opened his eyes.

"Starfire?" he murmured.

Her concerned face loomed over him.


End file.
